


Santa Claus is Coming to Town

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Holiday Song Fics 2016 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: The Avengers have been asked to kick off the Christmas season at the Mall of America. Operation Santa Claus is Coming to Town is underway.





	Santa Claus is Coming to Town

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to ignore the majority of Captain America: Civil War (and the part of Age of Ultron where Pietro died) and therefore all of the Avengers from the cinematic universe are all together and they’re happy.

“Hey Steve,” Tony called. “You know how the Mall of America wanted us to do Santa’s Workshop this year?”

Steve walked into the lab, nodding. “Yeah. You think you got an idea for it?”

“Well we want one of our superspies to be Santa since they speak so many languages. As much as I think Nat would make a fantastic Santa, Clint’s probably the best bet. Obviously, you and Rhodey will escort Santa. I’m opening the workshop each morning. And then if we use Nat, the twins, and Peter as Elves…”

“What about the others?” Steve asked.

“We’ll put Thor and Bucky on baking duty.”

Steve snorted.

“Scott and Sam are on crafts. T’Challa, Vision, and Bruce won’t be there. T’Challa because he’s running a country, Vision because he scares the kids, and Bruce because he doesn’t want to risk it,” Tony finished.

“What about the sleigh?”

Tony waved him off. “Don’t worry. Bruce and I have put something together. It’ll be great. Trust me.”

Steve seemed a little worried about what the two were putting together but Tony’s attention had already turned back to his latest project. There was no bringing him back down to earth now. He’d need to ask Bruce about the sleigh.

A week later, Tony stood in front of an assembled crowd of excited children and their less excited parents. “Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages.” He waited as the crowd quieted down. “It’s Christmas time.”

Immediately, he had to pause again as the children yelled excitedly. When the crowd was silent again, he continued, “I know, I know. It’s all very exciting. The food-” He gestured to stage left where the bakery was. The bakery came to life, lighting up, and Thor and Bucky, dressed like gingerbread men, began to move.

“The crafts-” He gestured to the crafts area at stage right and the area lit up. Scott and Sam, dressed like candy cane in red and white stripes, suddenly started working on the crafts.

“The tree!” Tony gestured behind him. The large curtain behind him collapsed to the ground, revealing the glittering, towering tree. The lights on the tree were blinding. It was enormous, reaching to the ceiling. Ornaments hung from every branch. There was a mountain of presents resting under the tree, just waiting to be opened.

“But I think we all know why you’re really here, what you’ve been waiting for,” Tony shouted. “The big man, the man in red. Some people know him as Kris Kringle. Some know him as Saint Nicholas. Ladies and gentlemen, Santa Claus is coming to town!”

From the balcony above the tree, swooped a magical sleigh. Pulled by eight large, mechanized reindeer, this sleigh was Tony’s masterpiece. It was a beautiful shade of maroon, edged with 24-karat gold. As it caught the light, it sparkled and gleamed. The children below squealed with delight. Tony felt a thrill of pride; he’d made this beautiful thing.

The sleigh flew around the lobby once and then slid to a halt on the stage in front of Tony. From the seat tumbled four elves. Over the last week, Nat had spent hours training the twins and Peter in a complex acrobatic sequence. The training had paid off. The four leapt and somersaulted around the stage with ease, never missing a step.

By the time the routine had come to an end, the assembled children were ecstatic. They were ready for Santa.

War Machine and Captain America stepped out of the sleigh next. An excited roar came from the crowd as their heroes emerged. They each stood on one side of the sleigh’s entrance, standing briskly at attention.

Snow began to fall from the ceiling, drifting until it landed lightly in Santa’s Wonderland. Tony was pleased to see that the audience liked it. He’d thought about using a fog machine to announce Santa’s arrival but had decided that this was more magical.

And now for the moment they’d all been waiting for. A spotlight shone on the sleigh as a black boot appeared. Then up it went until the gathered children could see the white beard and rosy cheeks. It was Santa! Clint, Santa for the night, began to chuckle as the crowd yelled his name and waved. He waved back once and then, as the line began to move forward to allow children up to see him, he sat back in the sleigh.

Into the radio, Tony said lowly, “Operation Santa Claus is Coming to Town is complete.”


End file.
